Carriovile
by aldursdisciple12
Summary: Something is stealing the magic of London wizards. Can the Ninth Doctor and Jack help?
1. Chapter 1

Carriovile, Chapter one.

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack burst out of the TARDIS doors, and stood in the courtyard of the Powell Estates.

"Are you sure Jack? She's not as bad as the Doctor makes her out to be," Rose asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't think your mom would like the idea of you travelling with a very handsome man… and the Doctor." Jack said with a grin. The Doctor made a face, and straightened his jumper.

"Alright," he said with a huge smile. "Let's get this over with." Rose elbowed him in the stomach, and they set off to Jackie's flat, laughing. Jack smiled, shaking his head, and left in the opposite direction. He was sure that Jackie wouldn't have had any problems with him, but he wanted to be alone for a bit. You didn't get a lot of alone time in the TARDIS. He wandered down the streets at random. He had time to kill, since Rose liked to take time when she came home to see her mum. _Though_, he mused, _it was the Doctor that told me that, and he hates anything that seems too 'domestic'. He may have been exaggerating the amount of time. Maybe._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a very attractive lad, about fourteen, walking in his direction. Jack thought that the boy would be even better looking of he didn't look so nervous and anxious.

"Hey kid!" he called out, crossing the street to approach the boy. "Are you okay?" The kid eyed him cautiously, and Jack took the opportunity to look at him in more detail. He was short and skinny, with black hair that seemed to have a life of its own, and brilliant green eyes. _If only he was about five, six years older_ Jack thought sorrowfully. No matter what anyone else thought, he had his standards.

The boy still looked at Jack with suspicion.

"At least tell me your name," Jack said with a smile, wondering why this youth hadn't succumbed to his charm.

"My name is Albus Potter," the boy said. "And what troubles me isn't anything you can help with." Jack shrugged.

"We'll never know unless you tell me." He eyed Albus for a moment. "How about we go for some coffee, or tea?" Albus agreed, and they made their way to a small tea shop down the street. Jack paid for both of their drinks, and they sat down at a table away from the others patrons of the shop.

"So, what's troubling you?" Jack asked after several minutes of silence. Albus struggled internally, but then took a deep breath.

"Something is stealing magic," he said softly.

"Magic?" Jack repeated, smiling slightly. "You're kidding, right?" He looked at Albus' expression, and winced. "Not joking, okay. What's doing the stealing?"

"If I knew that, then I would be able to stop it. You seem to be taking this rather well."

"I travel with a man who's nine hundred years old, in a tiny blue box that isn't very tiny at all. NOTHING can surprise me for long." Albus smiled slightly, the first smile that Jack had seen on his face.

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know. I need you to tell me everything that you know, first." Albus took a huge gulp of his drink.

"First, you need to know that I'm a wizard. So's my brother and sister and parents. We can do magic, using wands and incantations, and we can brew potions. And nothing has ever been able to steal our powers. Until now. Witches and wizards in London are beginning to lose their magic. First we just thought that it was their wands that weren't working, but they can't cast even the simplest of spells with any wand. And that's impossible. It's like all of their potential for magic has been lost. And no one has any idea what is causing this."

"This has never happened before?" Jack asked to be clear. Albus shook his head.

"Not in our recorded history, and we've been recording history for a long time."

"I don't know that I can help," Jack said slowly, "but I think I know someone who can."

"Can you take me to him?"  
"Yes."

Jack finished off the rest of his drink, and the two of them left the tea shop. They hurried across the street, and Jack began to slow down as they approached the TARDIS. He needed to get the Doctor to help, but he didn't want to take Rose from her mother. He had heard about Jackie Tyler, and she scared him. She had slapped the Doctor, and Jack couldn't imagine anyone having the guts to do that. What he needed was to see the Doctor alone, but without Rose. _Shouldn't be too hard,_ he thought. _The Doctor must be trying to find any excuse to escape that flat by now._ He pulled out his mobile and dialled the Doctor's number.

Within two minutes the Doctor was standing with them, being filled in on the situation. Apparently he had told Rose that he had left the kettle on in the TARDIS, and needed to turn it off. Jack was right. He WAS desperate.

"I'm sorry," Albus said when Jack was done updating the Doctor, "but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," was the response.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said with a grin. Then his face became serious. "What Jack has been describing sounds like an alien. I can't tell anything else without seeing it so…" his grin returned, "let's go hunting!"

**Read and review, people. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carriovile, Chapter Two.

Albus led the Doctor and Jack to an area of London where most of the magic snatching seemed to have been taking place. He didn't really know how much help these two strange men would be, but he knew that he couldn't do anything by himself. He needed the help.

Finally, they arrived on All Hallows Street. It was old, and had been a part of the city for over five hundred years. It was also the street where the witch's and wizard's magic was being stolen by an unknown force.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the street for several minutes with his eyes closed. Albus wondered what he was doing, and if maybe he should leave. There hadn't been any wizards on the street, or within five blocks of it, once the magical community had realized that it was the only common denominator between the people that had lost their magic.

Suddenly, something appeared in the street in front of Albus. It was a figure of a man, wrinkled and withered. It reached for him, but Jack got in the way.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled, and the trio raced off for safer streets, Jack staying between Albus and the thing. Half an hour later, they collapsed in a deserted children's park.

"What was that thing?" Albus asked, once he had his breath back.

"A Carriovile," the Doctor told him.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Something that shouldn't exist," the Doctor answered. "The Carrioviles existed many years ago. They were the enemy of another race, the Carrionites. The Carrionites wanted to expand, conquer the universe. They fought, across the universe until the Eternals banished the Carrionites to the Void. I thought that the Carriovilles went with them, or faded away into nothing. I have no idea what they are doing here, on Earth."

"What can we do, Doctor?" Albus asked. The Doctor grinned.

"We can talk to it."

Fifty-six minutes later the Doctor had constructed a trap for the Carriovile, which consisted of a metal dome in the playground that had the children had climbed over for years, a ridiculous amount of wire that Jack had been carrying, five AA batteries, and the sonic screwdriver, which the Doctor had luckily thought to bring with him. All they needed was some bait to be put in the trap.

Unfortunately, the bait wasn't cooperating.

"NO! HELL NO!" Albus yelled at them. "I am NOT getting in that thing!"

"If you don't, then we won't be able to lure the Carriovile here, and we won't be able to talk to it, and there is no chance that your people will get their powers back," the Doctor told him. "Now _get in_."

Albus wouldn't move. Jack put his hands on the youth's shoulders.

"As soon as it appears in the dome, I'll pull you out. I won't let you stay in there. I promise, you'll be safe."

Albus hesitated for a moment more, then slid through one of the gaps in the dome, and entered the trap. Almost immediately, the Carriovile appeared inside the dome. Jack seized Albus' arms and yanked him out of the dome, seconds before it would have grabbed him. The Carriovile tried to leave the dome, but it couldn't.

"Hello!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Why are you here?" He wasn't grinning anymore. The creature gave up trying to escape, and snarled something in an alien language that neither Jack nor Albus could understand.

"What's it saying?" Jack asked. The Doctor told him that it was hunting Carrionites.

"I thought you said they were all gone," Jack was a little confused.

"They are not! Some managed to escape the endless Howling."

"That was English," Albus said. "Why can it speak English now, but it couldn't two minutes ago?"

"The telepathic translator must have needed a bit of time to kick in." The Doctor told him. "Makes sense, this is an old language. Now, why are you stealing these people's powers?" This last was directed to the Carriovile.

"They are descended from the enemy! They must have their dark powers destroyed, or they could use them to resume the work of destroying the universe!" The Carrioville resumed its attempts to escape from the dome.

"These are humans! What makes you thing they are descended from the Carrionites?" The Doctor asked.

"This scanner told me," was the response.

"Let me see that," Jack muttered, and he took the device from the alien. He examined it for a few seconds.

"This is a Judoon scanner. Where did you get it?"

"From the wreckage of a Judoon ship."

"And what setting have you been using?"

"One."

"Is this important?" Albus asked Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor took the scanner from Jack and pointed it at Albus. It made a strange screeching noise.

"See? It says that the boy is a Carrionite!"

"Actually, it says that he belongs to the same general group as the Carrionites," The Doctor corrected. "If you go to setting two," He fiddled with the scanner, and waved it at Albus again, "it says that he's human. Pure human. They have similar powers, but that's only by coincidence."

"But I sensed Carrionites here!"

"You're a time sensitive race. The Carrionites probably came to this section of space eons ago, and you're feeling their echo through the ages. But they are not here now."

The Carrioville looked almost sheepish.

"I owe you an apology," he began to say, but Albus cut him off.

"All I want is for the magic that you took to be returned."

"Done."

The Doctor waved his screwdriver at the dome, and the Carrioville was able to leave. And he did.

Albus laughed from a distance as Jack and The Doctor were yelled at by a blonde girl and her mother. They were loud enough that he didn't even need Uncle George's Extendable Ears to be able to hear them from across the courtyard. He continued to watch as the two men and the girl went into the tiny blue box and disappeared, the girl still scolding them for leaving her to have an adventure. Then, stretching, he walked home to Grimmauld Place. It was getting very late when he arrived, and he paused for a moment before opening the door.

He was welcomed with a bear hug from his sister Lily, who proudly cast a perfect Cheering Charm on him once she pulled back from the hug. Albus smiled. The Carrioville had kept his promise. His little sister had her powers back.


End file.
